Pilot
The labored breathing, the pounding of your heartbeat, the metal skint of the knife, and your final screams...that is the Sound of Fear. Pilot is the first episode of the horror series, The Sound of Fear, which was adapted from an original novel and later movie script written by JamesonOTP. Episode Summary Priceland, Alabama was a very small town where everyone knows your name and your dirty laundry. So when a popular high school senior ended up murdered, it spread around the town like wildfire. Soon, everyone is a suspect, everyone has a motive, and a witch hunt to find the killer ensues. But is this a one time murder or does this small, sleepy town have a serial killer on its hands. High school senior Larissa Oliver finds herself in the middle of the accusations. After all, it was her arch nemesis that was murdered. Larissa couldn't be the murderer... or could she? She's so stressed at the moment that she doesn't even know for sure. And when a cute but much older detective brings her in for questioning, her life only serves to become more complicated. Characters Introduced *Candy Moreau *Larissa Oliver *Detective Mike Saunders *Jayden Eva *Billy Davenport *Detective Lawson *River Wahlzman *Adrian Stark *Katie *Mrs. Grantland *Miss Lovelady *Principal Rosewood Soundtrack #Candy Girl by New Edition Trivia Episode Tagline EVERYONE is a suspect... Episode Larissa Oliver sighed as she shut her locker and started down the hall. She didn’t look up as she walked, opting to keep her head down and beeline toward her next class. As she rounded the corner, she crashed into a boy a little bit older than her. She let out a grunt as they collided and her books spilled onto the floor. “Here,” he said as he quickly gathered her books and handed them to her. “Um, thanks,” Larissa said, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her right ear. “No problem,” the boy said. The boy held his hand out, offering to help Larissa up. Larissa took his hand and he pulled her into a standing position. “Larissa,” she said as she looked at the boy. “River,” the boy said. “You look a little old to be a high school student,” Larissa said. “Held back my eighth grade year,” River said as he ran his hand through his hair. “Well, um, thanks with the books and all,” Larissa said. “Don’t mention it,” River said with a smile as he turned around and walked toward his next class. Larissa stood there for a moment, gathering her thoughts, then finally started back to her classroom. ____________________________________________________________ Larissa yawned as her teacher stood at the dry erase board, reading the current chapter aloud. She fought to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids were growing heavier and heavier. Soon, she had fallen asleep. Larissa stood all alone in the local park, staring at the empty swing set in front of her. The swings moved slightly, creaking eerily. “Larissa,” a voice whispered. She looked around, but could not see who it was that was saying her name. This was the place, she thought. This was the place where it happened to me six years ago today. I was swinging on that swing set and I heard the ice cream truck. I remember running in the direction of the music and I tripped over a rock and fell. When I came to, I was in a small equipment room on the other side of the park. It was dark and I couldn’t see anything. But I could hear the dripping of water falling from an overhead pipe onto the concrete floor. And I felt hands, large hands. They were all over me and I couldn’t resist. I couldn’t move. I wanted to scream, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. I choked, unable to call for help. That’s when I felt his hands travelling up my skirt and the only thing I could do is cry. “Miss Oliver?” Larissa opened her eyes and noticed that her teacher, Mrs. Grantland, was standing with her hands on her hips and looking at her sternly. “I’m so sorry that my lesson on the Middle Ages is boring you to sleep,” Mrs. Grantland said. “Perhaps if it were a zombie virus instead of the Black Plague, it would hold your attention better?” Larissa shook her head. “Today is the sixth year anniversary of something terrible that happened to me. It’s just I’m not all here.” “Do you need to see the counselor instead?” Mrs. Grantland asked. “Yeah, I think so,” Larissa said as she grabbed her books off the top of her desk. From three rows back, River peered up, watching her as she walked to the front of the classroom. Mrs. Grantland sighed as she signed a slip and handed it to Larissa. “Hall pass,” Mrs. Grantland said as Larissa took the paper and headed toward the door. ___________________________________________________________ Larissa sat in silence, looking directly at Miss Lovelady, the counselor. She didn’t say a word, despite wanting to. She was trying, but nothing was coming out. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything. “It’s okay to have trouble talking about things,” Miss Lovelady said. “It’s just very personal,” Larissa said. “We don’t have to talk at all,” Miss Lovelady said. “Sometimes it helps to just sit in silence and think.” Larissa nodded as she chewed the inside of her cheek. “Yeah.” Miss Lovelady looked at the timer on her desk. “We’ve sat here in silence for twenty minutes in fact. Do you feel even a little bit better?” “Somewhat,” Larissa said. “It takes time to feel comfortable talking about the really personal things,” Miss Lovelady said. “Maybe we should schedule another session for later this week?” Larissa nodded. “Yeah.” “Okay then,” Miss Lovelady said as she grabbed her appointment book and scribbled something down. “Perhaps we can work you up to being ready to talk about what’s bothering you.” “I guess,” Larissa said as the bell rang. “Well, our time is up. You need to get back to class. But I wanna see you again Thursday after school. I have the whole afternoon just for us, okay?” Larissa nodded. “I’ll be here with bells on.” Miss Lovelady bowed her head, obviously feeling empathic for Larissa as she walked out the door. ____________________________________________________________ River walked into Video Zone, the movie rental store where he worked, and threw his backpack behind the counter. He walked over to the register and clocked himself in. “Hey, River,” a guy with dark blonde hair said. He wore the same red polo shirt with the words Video Zone sewn onto the left side of his chest. “Hey, Billy,” River said. “Sorry I’m a little late.” “What?” Billy said. “Am I supposed to flip a lid and rat you out over five measly minutes?” “You never know,” River said. Billy Davenport, River thought. He’s a couple years older than me and is a junior at Calhoun Community College. He’s really cute and I have a really big crush on him. He hardly even acts like I exist. '' “We just got twenty copies of ''The Avengers in,” Billy said. “Wanna help me stock them?” “Yeah, sure,” River said. “Have you already taken the DVDs out and put them in the clear cases yet?” “Haven’t had a chance,” Billy said. “I’ve been busy all day. Horror movies have gotten really popular lately. That’s all I’ve rented today it seems.” “Funny,” River said. “It’s not even Halloween or Friday the 13th. Go figure.” “Hey River,” Billy said, mocking the infamous Scream voice. “What’s your favorite scary movie?” River shook his head and chuckled. “Not even funny, man.” “Come on,” Billy said. “That was hilarious.” “You’re not right, man,” River said, fighting a smile. ____________________________________________________________ Larissa walked into the Coffee Shelf, the small bookstore slash coffee shop she worked at part-time. She tied her light green apron around her dark green shirt and khaki pants and made her way over to the front counter. “Afternoon, Larissa,” Jayden Eva, her boss said. “It’s been slow all day so you might end up going home early.” “That’s fine,” Larissa said. “I’m kind of feeling down today anyway. It’s not a good day for me.” “Wanna talk about it?” Jayden asked as she stocked some paperbacks. “Not really,” Larissa responded as she began to brew some fresh coffee. “I already had a whole counseling session at school and it was just both us sitting there in silence. The ticking of a clock is maddening, let me tell you.” “I can’t wait until you are out of school,” Jayden said. “I wanna move you up. I could use another manager around here to help take some of the load off of me.” “Thanks,” Larissa said. “I guess I am the best candidate when you think about the other choices.” “Tell me about it,” Jayden said with a slight laugh. “Oh, I almost forgot. We’re offering a new flavor cappuccino starting today. Dark chocolate caramel almond. I’ve tried it and it’s really good. Try you a cup, Larissa.” “I think I might just do that,” Larissa said as she grabbed herself a cup. “I was going to go ahead and set up the recommended reads section, but I know how much you love that so I saved it for you,” Jayden said. “Katie is in the back, unpacking all the new book shipments we got in.” “Yum,” Larissa said as she took a sip of the dark chocolate caramel almond cappuccino. “This is really good. Definitely my new favorite.” The doorbell dinged, signaling that someone was entering the store. Jayden looked up and was awestruck as the man approached the counter. “I’ll have a large-- you know what?” the man said “Give me your new dark chocolate caramel almond cappuccino. Large please, with extra whipped cream.” Larissa nodded. “Yes, sir. That will be four dollars and thirty five cents.” The man smiled as he pulled a ten dollar bill from his jacket pocket. “Keep the change.” Larissa smiled from ear to ear as she handed the man his drink. “Come back and see us,” Larissa said. “I plan on it,” the man said with a wink as he walked out the door. “Oh my god!” Jayden said. “Do you even know who that is?” Larissa shook her head. “No. Tell me.” “That’s Adrian Stark,” Jayden replied. “A very rich and powerful architect. The buildings he’s designed have appeared everywhere from New York to Moscow. Rumor has it he’s moved back here to his hometown so he can operate in a low key setting.” “Wow,” Larissa said. “This town really does know everyone’s business.” “What do you expect?” Jayden asked. “Small town, less than two hundred residents. Word gets around fast.” Larissa looked out the door for a moment, just staring blankly ahead. ____________________________________________________________ Billy returned from the back of Video Zone as River was stocking the last of the returns. Billy twirled the keys around his index finger and whistled as he walked. “Well, I’m out of here,” River said. “Sure you don’t wanna stay over?” Billy asked. “I can handle things on my own, but it gets a little bit lonely.” “I have plans,” River said. “But you know, tomorrow night, I’m free.” “Cool,” Billy said. “Tomorrow it is. I’ll pop some popcorn and pop in a movie.” “Alright,” River said, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. “Catch you tomorrow then.” “Bye,” Billy said as he sat down behind the counter. Another night stuck being cooped up in this store, all alone, waiting for some family with screaming kids to come in and spend an hour and a half deciding what movies to rent, Billy thought. My social life sucks. Billy looked up when he heard the electronic ding of the front door opening. “Welcome to Video Zone,” Billy said. “My name is Billy. Feel free to look around and if you need any help finding anything or have any questions, I’m here.” “Thanks,” a man said. The man was in his late twenties, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He was very attractive. The man walked over to the horror section, walked around for a few seconds, and returned with four movies. Billy grabbed the movies as the man sat them on the counter and began to scan them. “The Scream series, huh?” Billy asked. “Horror fan.” “I’m a detective,” the man said. “Sometimes, we get stuck on cases and we look for a little ‘inspiration’ if you will.” “Ah,” Billy said. “Working on a case now?” The man shook his head. “No. Just for possible future reference. You never know.” “That you don’t,” Billy said. “Alright, your total is gonna be nine dollars and seventy-eight cents.” The man handed Billy his credit card. “You stuck here closing tonight all by yourself?” the man asked. “Yeah, pretty much,” Billy said. “I may close up early. My dad owns the store and I pretty much run it. I just don’t see the point of staying open when I’ve maybe only did about two hundred dollars tonight.” “Netflix,” the man said. “It’s rough on all the movie stores.” “To be honest, we’ve done really well,” Billy replied. “We outlasted Blockbuster and the Movie Gallery. Some people still like the movie rental store experience. You can get your movies, your snacks, and all that in one place. Netflix won’t send you popcorn.” The man smiled. “Nope, guess not. Well, you have a good night.” “Yeah, you do the same, sir,” Billy answered. “It’s Mike,” the man said. “See you when I return these in five days, Billy.” ____________________________________________________________ Candy Moreau sighed as she got up from her couch and walked over to answer the phone. “Moreau residence,” Candy said, impatiently as she put the phone to her ear. “Hello,” a deep, distorted voice said. “Candy, right?” Candy looked a little confused. “Yeah, how did you know?” “Because, I want Candy,” the voice said, adding a sadistic chuckle. “This isn’t funny,” Candy said. “You’re creeping me out.” “Am I?” The voice said. “You remember the movie Scream, right? Masked maniac calls a teenage girl and asks her to play a game to save her boyfriend?” “Everyone’s seen that movie,” Candy said, walking toward her kitchen. “It’s not even scary, anyway.” “Why is that?” The voice asked. “Because, the whole movie is essentially a parody of other horror movies,” Candy said. “It’s meant to be tongue-in-cheek, so it’s kinda hard to find that scary.” “Maybe that’s because you can’t relate, Candy,” the voice replied. Candy stopped dead in her tracks. “What do you mean?” “Let’s play a little game,” the voice said. “I’m done talking to you,” Candy said. “You’re a creep, you know that?” “You don’t want to hang up on me, Candy,” the voice said. “Humor me.” Candy shook her head as she hung up the phone. She sat it on the counter a little too hard as she made her way to the hallway. She peered down the hallway, just to be sure. Slowly, she backed up and let out a loud grunt as she backed into a small corner table with her stereo on it. “Candy girl,” the stereo blared loudly. “You are my girl. Look so sweet, you’re a special treat--” Candy reached down and unplugged the stereo. She held her chest, waiting for her heart rate to die down. From upstairs, she heard a thud. She looked at the staircase at the end of the hall and contemplated what to do. “Calm down, Candy,” she told herself. “That was just a prank call. There is nothing to be afraid. The dog probably knocked something over upstairs. There might be broken glass or something. You need to go check.” I’m talking to myself out loud, Candy thought. I’m going crazy. Candy started toward the staircase and slowly stepped onto the first step. She slowly slid her hand along the rail as she ascended the stairs. When she got upstairs, she was shocked to see that the light was on in the very back room, which her parents used to house their collectibles. She turned on the hallway light and walked toward the back room. Candy opened the door slowly and took a look around the room. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the empty space straight ahead of her. Dad’s prized Mardi Gras mask, she thought. It was made from bronze and had been passed down to dad from his grandfather. Of course, I’m a little happy because that carved smile creeped me out, but Dad is gonna flip a lid. “So that’s what this way,” Candy said to herself. “Someone called to distract me while their partner in crime stole my dad’s priceless mask. Great.” Candy sighed as she started toward the door. She realized the door was shut. “Funny,” she said. “I thought I left that open.” As she reached for the doorknob, the door flew open and someone knocked her to the ground. She looked up at her attacker and was shocked. They were dressed in a black hooded robe and her father’s bronze Mardi Gras mask. “Please,” Candy pleaded. “Don’t hurt me.” “You didn’t humor me, Candy,” the figure said, their voice muffled by the mask as they raised the voice changer to their mouth. “So I’m not going to humor you.” The figure reached into their robe and pulled out a large Case Bowie knife with a white handle. He started toward Candy, who managed to pull herself into a standing position. The figure grabbed Candy and threw her into the glass shelving. She hit hard, breaking the shelves with a loud shattering sound. Candy tried to pull herself into a standing position, but the killer brought the knife down hard, stabbing her in the lower back. Candy screamed as she desperately clawed at the floor, trying to get up. She screamed again as she realized that she couldn’t move her legs. “Oh god!” Candy screamed as she felt the figure lifting her up to her feet. Candy’s feet drug the floor as the figure wrestled Candy over to the window and raised it up. “Guess you can say that all hope for your survival is out the window,” the figure said into the voice changer. The figure grunted loudly as they flung Candy out the window. She screamed all the way down until she landed on the wrought iron fence below. With her last bit of life, she looked at the metal sticking up out of her stomach and chest before finally falling limp. ____________________________________________________________ The next day Larissa kept her head bowed as she walked through the crowded front lawn of her school. “Did you hear what happened?” River asked, appearing beside Larissa. “We just met yesterday and you’re already talking to me like you know me,” Larissa said. “Humor me,” River said. Larissa sighed. “No, River, I don’t know what happened.” “Someone killed Candy Moreau last night. It’s all over the news, in the papers, all over the school. Reporters, cops, detectives—they’re all over the school, looking for a lead.” “Wait a minute,” Larissa said. “Someone killed Candy Moreau? Do the cops know who did it?” “Nope,” River said. “No fingerprints, very little evidence, and the call to her house was made from an untraceable number. It seems the killer was inspired by Scream.” “''Scream''? You mean the movie about the masked killer that calls everyone and asks them what their favorite scary movie is?” “More or less,” River said. “Sorry,” Larissa said. “My knowledge of horror movies is kind of limited. I don’t like scary movies.” “Who doesn’t like scary movies?” River asked with a smile. “Not me,” Larissa said. River nodded. “Fair enough. But listen, I have to go class. Would you do me he honor of hanging with me after school? I work at Video Zone. Just stop by there for a little while.” Larissa nodded. “Okay. I can do that.” “Excellent,” River said. “Four pm. Don’t be late.” ____________________________________________________________ Later that day, Larissa sat at her desk, staring out the window. This is all too surreal, she told herself. What if this is all in my head? I can’t even remember what I did last night. What if I did it? I know that I’ve fantasized about killing Candy a few times before. But surely I didn’t actually do it. “Miss Oliver?” Mrs. Grantland asked. Larissa looked up, snapping back to reality. “Yes?” “The detectives would like to see you for questioning,” Mrs. Grantland said. Larissa looked taken aback. She looked back at River, who shrugged his shoulders in response. She stood up slowly and walked toward the two detectives who stood in the doorway. She walked in silence, not saying a word as the detectives lead her to the principal’s office. They opened the door and ushered her in. She looked at her principal, Mr. Rosewood. He gave her a very solemn look. “Good afternoon, Miss Oliver,” the first detective said. “My name is Detective Saunders. This is my partner, Detective Lawson.” The second detective nodded his head. He was older, dark skinned, and very serious looking. Whereas Detective Saunders was younger, light skinned, and very handsome. “Do you know why you’re here?” Detective Lawson asked. Larissa nodded. “You guys think I’m a suspect.” “And why do you think we think you’re a suspect?” Detective Saunders asked. “Because it’s public knowledge that Candy Moreau and I hated one another,” Larissa explained. “And now she’s dead.” “How do you know Candy Moreau is dead?” Detective Lawson asked. “A boy in one of my classes told me this morning. He said it was all over the news and the school,” Larissa said. “Who told you this?” Detective Saunders asked. “River,” Larissa said. “I don’t really know his last name. Waltzman or something.” “River Wahlzman,” Principal Rosewood corrected. “Where were you last night?” Detective Lawson asked. “I was at work until just after eight,” Larissa said. “I work at the Coffee Shelf. My boss is named Jayden Eva. You can ask her.” “Where did you go last night after you got off work?” Detective Lawson asked. “I went to Video Zone to pick up a movie, but they had closed early. So I stopped by McDonald’s and grabbed a bite to eat. I left there and went home.” “You mind if we check that out?” Detective Saunders asked. “Just to be sure.” “Sure,” Larissa said. “I don’t mind.” “Now, Candy Moreau was killed at nine-fifteen pm,” Detective Lawson said. “That gives you plenty of time to have made it to her house and killed her.” “I was at McDonald’s until four minutes after nine,” Larissa said. “The first call to Miss Moreau came in at six minutes after nine. You could have called her on the way to her house. Now assuming that my calculations are correct, Candy lived just four minutes away from the McDonald’s in question. That would have put you in her house at precisely ten minutes after nine. Five minutes before she was killed.” “But I didn’t kill her,” Larissa said. “I won’t lie, I have thought about it. Candy Moreau made every non-popular kid in this school’s life a living hell. But I didn’t do it. And as far as I know, thinking about killing someone is not a crime. If so, half the school would be guilty.” “Well, we’re gonna let you go,” Detective Saunders said. “We simply have nothing to really hold you on, especially if your alibi checks out. But don’t leave town, we may need to bring you in for additional questioning.” “Thank you,” Larissa said. “Am I free to go now?” Detective Lawson nodded his head. Larissa stood up and started toward the door. Detective Saunders started after her and grabbed the door. “Let me see you out, Miss Oliver,” he said. Larissa nodded as Detective Sanders opened the door and ushered her into the hallway. “Look,” he said. “For what it matters, I believe you didn’t have anything to do with it. I find it hard to believe that a pretty young woman like yourself would be a cold, hard killer.” “Is that so?” Larissa asked. “Yeah. I’ve done my share of crime solving and you’re not the average criminal psychopath.” “I’m not average at all, detective,” Larissa said. “Call me Mike, Miss Oliver,” Mike said. “Larissa,” Larissa replied. “Miss Oliver makes me sound like my mom.” Mike chuckled. “Gotcha. Anyway, could you send your friend River up here for questioning.” “Yeah,” Larissa said, lost in Mike’s eyes as they sparkled. “Thanks,” Mike said as he opened the door and walked back into the office, leaving Larissa standing there. ____________________________________________________________ River slammed an empty movie case down on the counter. Billy looked at him, confused. “Easy there,” Billy said. “What’s going on?” “I got called in for questioning at school,” River said. “Those detective pricks think that I killed this girl. So I had to answer a bunch of questions like where I was last night.” “Well, where were you last night?” Billy asked. “I went over to my friend’s house. She and I are kind of friends with benefits,” River responded. “I know what you’re thinking. The same thing they were thinking. I’m not a fucking killer.” “Okay, okay,” Billy said. “I didn’t say you were.” “I just had a fun night with her, okay?” “So you were getting laid?” “It was much more than that,” River said with a sigh. “Bet that was fun to explain to the cops,” Billy said with a laugh. “Yeah,” River said with a frown. “Loads.” The electronic doorbell sounded and River and Billy turned their attention to the front door. Larissa walked in and gave a half-hearted wave to River. “Welcome to Video Zone,” Billy began. “She’s with me,” River said. “She’s a classmate.” Billy nodded. “Gotcha. I’ll just be over here, checking these movies back in.” “So,” Larissa said. “I’m here.” “So, they think we’re killers,” River said. “Isn’t that some bullshit?” Larissa nodded. “Well, they really think it’s me. It’s no secret that I hated Candy. But I didn’t kill her.” “I believe you,” River said. “As far as I’m concerned, we have to stick together.” “Why?” Larissa asked. “They’ll catch Candy’s killer and this will be all over.” “I heard what they were saying,” River said. “They think we have a serial killer on our hands. All the clues point to a repeat killer according to the cops. And like the reporters said that the killer likely drew inspiration from Scream as she was killed in a similar manner to Scream 2’s CiCi Cooper.” “What a second,” Billy said. “You said they drew inspiration from Scream?” River nodded. “I did. What about it?” “Some guy came in here last night and rented all four Scream movies,” Billy said. “Right before I locked up and went home. Mentioned something about inspiration.” “You can pull it up on the computer, right?” River asked. “Yeah,” Billy said. “His name was Mike something.” “Mike?” Larissa asked. “Was it Mike Saunders by chance?” River cut his eyes over at Larissa, wondering where was going with this. “Yeah, that’s his name,” Billy said, looking up from the computer. “That’s the detective,” Larissa said. “Surely it wouldn’t be the detective,” Billy said. “That’s the thing,” River said. “It could be anyone, even one of us.” River grabbed a box of Skittles from the counter and fiddled with it, trying to open it. Larissa shook her head. “No, it can’t be one of us. And you know what, we’re gonna stick together and figure this out. If we stick together, if this is a serial killer, we can have each other’s backs. Safety in numbers.” Billy laughed. “Are you serious? You really think this is a serial killer?” River nodded. “Pretty positive. Like the cops said, the clues are all there.” “The cops didn’t mention anything to me about that,” Larissa said. “That’s because you didn’t ask,” River answered, popping a handful of Skittles into his mouth. ____________________________________________________________ Larissa started into the door to the Coffee Shelf, throwing her apron on hastily. “Sorry I’m late,” she said. When no one answered, she took a look around. The place was deserted. She made her way down the aisles, looking. She jumped when her cell phone rang. “Hello,” she said lifting her phone to her ear. “Hello, Larissa,” a distorted voice said. “You’re far from figuring out who I am.” “Who is this?” Larissa asked. “Isn’t it obvious?” the voice asked. “Does the name Candy Moreau ring a name? I killed her last night.” “The police are gonna find you,” Larissa said. “They’re not even close,” the voice said. The phone line went dead. Larissa pulled the phone from her ear and looked to make sure that the call had really been ended. She looked around the empty shop, just to make sure. “Pull yourself together,” Larissa told herself. Larissa reached the door to the store’s back area. She slowly pushed the door opened and screamed. “Christ!” Katie said. “Larissa, you scared me.” “I’m the one who screamed,” Larissa said. “Geez, where is everyone?” “Jayden stepped out for a moment,” Katie said. “I was back here doing some restocking and I guess I didn’t hear the doorbell when you came in.” “Jayden stepped out? Did she say where she was going or what she was doing?” Katie shook her head. “Said it was personal. Why?” “Nothing,” Larissa said, catching her breath. “Just finish what you were doing and I’ll go cover front counter.” Larissa pushed the door open and walked toward the front door. When the doorbell sounded, she looked up and saw Jayden walking in. “What’s the matter?” Jayden asked. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” 'TO BE CONTINUED… ' Photo Gallery Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Episode